Albus Potter and the Headmasters' Memories
by Lily Luna 731
Summary: Albus meets the new headmaster and winds up going into the Pensive to see some of the previous headmasters and headmistresses lives  including Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall  that we never learned about in the books.
1. Chapter 1 Owls and OWLs

Albus Potter and the Headmasters' Memories

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters or references you may recognize to the Harry Potter series or other works of JK Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Summary:

Albus is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. When he has a meeting with the new headmaster, he sees a suspicious looking cabinet. Albus discovers that all the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts' memories are kept in the Pensive.

Chapter 1

Owls and O.W.L.s

Albus Severus Potter walked down a small path in Little Whinging. "This must be it," he thought, staring up the walk of a house. Number 4 Privet Drive. Albus took a deep breath, looking around him. His namesake, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had stood at the very place he head around 40 years ago. Professor Dumbledore placed his father, Harry Potter, at the doorstep that Albus now stepped on the night Albus Potter's grandparents had died.

Harry had been cautious about telling his children, James, Albus, and Lily about his childhood. He didn't talk about it much, so Albus did some research and found the address of Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley family's, home. Albus didn't know who lived there now, so he dressed in Muggle clothes before coming to Little Whinging.

Cautiously, Albus knocked on the door. He heard voices and feet pounding on stairs. The door swung open. A woman stood at the door.

"Hello?" she said, "How can I help you?"

"Excuse me. I was just wondering if the Dursley family lived here?" Albus asked.

"Yes, we do. Who are you?" the woman asked curiously.

"I'm Albus Potter, Harry's son."

"Beatrice?" a man walked down the stairs. He was tall with blonde hair. Albus recognized him.

"Mr. Dursley? I'm Harry's son, Albus," Albus said confidently.

"Albus Potter? I haven't since your father in…a long time. Come inside," Dudley Dursley said, leading Harry down a hallway towards a kitchen. They passed a small door under the staircase. Albus heard Harry joking about a cupboard under the stairs a few years ago.

"Mr. Dursley, can I look in here?" Albus asked, stopping in front of the door.

"The cupboard under the stairs? Yes, er-, go ahead."

Albus opened the small door and ducked. A spider crawled by his foot. Albus grimaced. He had inherited his uncle, Ron's, fear for spiders. Albus looked at the bookcase where two small knight figurines sat, positioned for battle. Albus smiled and pocketed them. He was sure his cousins wouldn't mind. Albus turned around and saw some writing on the wall. It was a sticky note. It read: Harry J. Potter was here. July 31st 1990. Today is my 10th Birthday. The Durlseys gave me a paper towel. (Albus laughed). Today a strange thing happened. When Uncle Vernon locked me in the cupboard, and went to sleep, I touched the knob and it opened. –HJP.

Albus took the note, too, and stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell James and Lily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Albus!" Ginny Potter called again.

Albus ignored her. It was August 31st, the night before the Hogwarts Express would leave for Albus' sixth year. He was performing his back to school ritual of rereading his textbooks, staring with "Hogwarts: A History". James thought it was stupid, and never failed to tell Albus he was a dork, despite Ginny and Harry telling him not to.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny yelled.

Albus placed his bookmark in "Hogwarts: A History" and laid it on his bedside table. "Coming, Mum," he responded.

"Hullo Kreacher," Albus said to the elf as he walked downstairs.

"Hullo, Master Albus."

"Albus, did you hear me calling you?" Ginny sighed.

"Sorry, Mum. I was reading," Albus replied sliding into a chair in the kitchen.

"Well, I thought you would be happy to see that this came." Ginny picked up an envelope and waved it in the air.

"My O.W.L. score?" Albus asked, reaching for the envelope.

"Al," Harry said, entering the room, "remember that you are an amazing student and did well no matter what that piece of parchment says."

"Yes, Dad," Albus said reluctantly, taking the envelope.

Albus Severus Potter

Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores

Transfiguration- O

Charms- EE

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Herbology- EE

Potions- O

Arithmancy- O

Ancient Runes- O

Care of Magical Creatures- A

Muggle Studies-EE

Astronomy-A

Albus smiled meekly. He was happy with his grades. 10 O.W.L.s! That was almost as good as his genius Aunt Hermione. Albus showed his parents the scores and ran to the hallway. In the hallway, the portraits of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black hung. Although they had passed away, they were some of Albus' closest friends. Albus felt as if he really knew them, even if they had never met. Upon receiving praise, Albus heard his mother calling him and his siblings.

"Yes, Mum?" fourth-year Lily asked.

"Mum, I'm busy packing!" seventh-year James complained.

"I thought this would interest you," Ginny said, waving something an owl had just delivered, "but maybe you don't care about Hogwarts' new headmaster…"

"Oh yes, we do!" Lily said.

"Who is it?" asked Albus.

"Professor Claudius Pelbrook. He worked at the Ministry."

Albus quickly skimmed the paper before returning to the portraits.

"Professor Dumbledore, did you know about the new headmaster?" Albus asked.

"Of course, Albus. My portrait at Hogwarts keeps me highly informed. Minerva, Professor McGonagall discussed retiring with me quite a lot."

"I bet no one would be as great a headmaster as you were," Albus smiled.

"Why thank you, but I'm sure you will become fond of Professor Pelbrook, too."

"Yes," Albus agreed, "but I still wish I could have been there to see just one of your classes, or hear one opening speech."

Albus Dumbledore's bright blue eyes smiled kindly into Albus Potter's green ones.

Please review! Any ideas would be great.


	2. Chapter 2 Professor Pelbrook

Albus Potter and the Headmasters' Memories

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters or references you may recognize to the Harry Potter series or other works of JK Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Summary:

Albus is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. When he has a meeting with the new headmaster, he sees a suspicious looking cabinet. Albus discovers that all the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts' memories are kept in the Pensive.

Chapter 1

Owls and O.W.L.s

Albus Severus Potter walked down a small path in Little Whinging. "This must be it," he thought, staring up the walk of a house. Number 4 Privet Drive. Albus took a deep breath, looking around him. His namesake, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had stood at the very place he head around 40 years ago. Professor Dumbledore placed his father, Harry Potter, at the doorstep that Albus now stepped on the night Albus Potter's grandparents had died.

Harry had been cautious about telling his children, James, Albus, and Lily about his childhood. He didn't talk about it much, so Albus did some research and found the address of Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley family's, home. Albus didn't know who lived there now, so he dressed in Muggle clothes before coming to Little Whinging.

Cautiously, Albus knocked on the door. He heard voices and feet pounding on stairs. The door swung open. A woman stood at the door.

"Hello?" she said, "How can I help you?"

"Excuse me. I was just wondering if the Dursley family lived here?" Albus asked.

"Yes, we do. Who are you?" the woman asked curiously.

"I'm Albus Potter, Harry's son."

"Beatrice?" a man walked down the stairs. He was tall with blonde hair. Albus recognized him.

"Mr. Dursley? I'm Harry's son, Albus," Albus said confidently.

"Albus Potter? I haven't since your father in…a long time. Come inside," Dudley Dursley said, leading Harry down a hallway towards a kitchen. They passed a small door under the staircase. Albus heard Harry joking about a cupboard under the stairs a few years ago.

"Mr. Dursley, can I look in here?" Albus asked, stopping in front of the door.

"The cupboard under the stairs? Yes, er-, go ahead."

Albus opened the small door and ducked. A spider crawled by his foot. Albus grimaced. He had inherited his uncle, Ron's, fear for spiders. Albus looked at the bookcase where two small knight figurines sat, positioned for battle. Albus smiled and pocketed them. He was sure his cousins wouldn't mind. Albus turned around and saw some writing on the wall. It was a sticky note. It read: Harry J. Potter was here. July 31st 1990. Today is my 10th Birthday. The Durlseys gave me a paper towel. (Albus laughed). Today a strange thing happened. When Uncle Vernon locked me in the cupboard, and went to sleep, I touched the knob and it opened. –HJP.

Albus took the note, too, and stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell James and Lily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Albus!" Ginny Potter called again.

Albus ignored her. It was August 31st, the night before the Hogwarts Express would leave for Albus' sixth year. He was performing his back to school ritual of rereading his textbooks, staring with "Hogwarts: A History". James thought it was stupid, and never failed to tell Albus he was a dork, despite Ginny and Harry telling him not to.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny yelled.

Albus placed his bookmark in "Hogwarts: A History" and laid it on his bedside table. "Coming, Mum," he responded.

"Hullo Kreacher," Albus said to the elf as he walked downstairs.

"Hullo, Master Albus."

"Albus, did you hear me calling you?" Ginny sighed.

"Sorry, Mum. I was reading," Albus replied sliding into a chair in the kitchen.

"Well, I thought you would be happy to see that this came." Ginny picked up an envelope and waved it in the air.

"My O.W.L. score?" Albus asked, reaching for the envelope.

"Al," Harry said, entering the room, "remember that you are an amazing student and did well no matter what that piece of parchment says."

"Yes, Dad," Albus said reluctantly, taking the envelope.

Albus Severus Potter

Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores

Transfiguration

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Potions

Arithmancy

Ancient Runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Muggle Studies

Astronomy

O

EE

O

EE

O

O

O

O

EE

A

Albus smiled meekly. He was happy with his grades. 10 O.W.L.s! That was almost as good as his genius Aunt Hermione. Albus showed his parents the scores and ran to the hallway. In the hallway, the portraits of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black hung. Although they had passed away, they were some of Albus' closest friends. Albus felt as if he really knew them, even if they had never met. Upon receiving praise, Albus heard his mother calling him and his siblings.

"Yes, Mum?" fourth-year Lily asked.

"Mum, I'm busy packing!" seventh-year James complained.

"I thought this would interest you," Ginny said, waving something an owl had just delivered, "but maybe you don't care about Hogwarts' new headmaster…"

"Oh yes, we do!" Lily said.

"Who is it?" asked Albus.

"Professor Claudius Pelbrook. He worked at the Ministry."

Albus quickly skimmed the paper before returning to the portraits.

"Professor Dumbledore, did you know about the new headmaster?" Albus asked.

"Of course, Albus. My portrait at Hogwarts keeps me highly informed. Minerva, Professor McGonagall discussed retiring with me quite a lot."

"I bet no one would be as great a headmaster as you were," Albus smiled.

"Why thank you, but I'm sure you will become fond of Professor Pelbrook, too."

"Yes," Albus agreed, "but I still wish I could have been there to see just one of your classes, or hear one opening speech."

Albus Dumbledore's bright blue eyes smiled kindly into Albus Potter's green ones.

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express and Professor Pelbrook

Albus took a seat in the Prefects compartment on the train and sighed happily. He loved his family and his home, but he always looked forward to going back to Hogwarts. Rose Weasley, the other Gryffindor prefect joined him. His cousin Dominique, the head girl, and Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin prefect were the other family members in the compartment.

"Rosie, what do you think of Professor Pelbrook? McGonagall was a good headmistress…." Albus said.

"I don't know," Rose admitted, "He seems quite intelligent, earning all those O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Speaking of which, you never told me how you did on the O.W.L.s!"

"I got 10!" Albus said happily, "What about you?"

"12 "Outstanding"s!" Rose squealed. Rose Weasley never squealed about anything! "Mum was so happy for me, you know she got 11 "Outstanding"s, and Dad was shocked. He said, "I never thought anyone could get more Os that Hermione Granger!"

"Aunt Hermione was the smartest witch of her age. I guess you've taken that!" Albus said, but inside he was a little disappointed. He was happy with his 6 Os, but 12 passing grades _before_ he talked to Rose. Rosie didn't mean it though, she was just happy, and she did deserve it. She studied so hard.

"I guess we should go start patrolling," Rose said, leaving the compartment.

Rose swept her bushy red hair over her shoulder into a ribbon as she left. Albus sighed. Rose was his best friend, but lately things had been different between them. He wished she would think of him differently, instead of her childhood friend. She was so much like Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. Rose had each of their best qualities. He had tried to muster up enough courage to ask her to the Gryffindor end of term party, but hadn't been able to do it. Albus hoped this year would be different.

"Come on, Albus!" Dominique grumbled, "Do you think you're just going to sit here and wait for the corridors to patrol themselves!"

Dominique was stressed about her new duties, so Albus obeyed, and just as he got out into the hallway, James, cousin Fred, and Colin Creevey II, ran down the hallway.

"Make way, make way! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! New products!" James yelled.

"James!" Albus said, pushing through the crowd, "Everyone else- go back to your compartments please! James what are you doing?"

"Come on, Al! We're just testing products for Uncle George!" James complained.

"Yeah!" Fred agreed, "Dad got these amazing new-"

"Sorry, Fred, you can't use those on the train. It could be dangerous or hazardous."

"Al!" James said, "They're never going to let us use them at school. Now's our best chance."

"No go, James," Albus said, confiscating the package.

James glared at his and stormed off with Fred and Colin. Albus continued on his patrol. He walked down the corridor, reminding some second-years not to do magic until they were safely in the castle. Then, Albus walked into Scorpius Malfoy and Cole Parkinson.

"Hey Potter! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy smirked.

"Scorpius, what are you up to?" Albus replied calmly.

"What are you up to?" Parkinson mimicked.

"Watch it. I'm a prefect and I give a report to the heads of houses when we arrive at school. Detentions will be given if I say so!" Albus said, forcing himself not to lose his temper.

"No one cares, Potter!" Malfoy said taking out his wand.

"Malfoy, we aren't allowed to use magic!" Rose said, coming up behind Albus.

"And of course I'm going to listen to little miss Weasley!" Malfoy laughed.

"You better!" said Rose.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy said, waving his wand. Rose's arms and legs snapped against her body and she toppled over like a board. Mafloy and Parkinson laughed again. Then Malfoy raised his wand and began saying, "Oppugn-"

"Expelliarmus!" Albus said and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and Albus made a swipe to grab it, but it fell to the floor and Malfoy grabbed it.

"Guess your catching skills aren't as good as famous Harry Potter the seeker! Try this- jelly-legs-"

"Expelliarmus!" said a wizard with grey hair and navy robes swept down the hallway. Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and landed in the man's hand.

"I'd advise you, Mr. Malfoy, not to duel Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley here the first day back at school," the wizard said, "You will get your wand back when we arrive at school, if 100 lines of "I will not use offensive spells against my peers" are handed to your head of house, which I believe is Professor Bernard."

"Yes, sir," Malfoy said, scurrying down the hallway.

"Finite Incantatem," the wizard said.

"Thank you, sir," Rose said, getting to her feet.

"Yes, thanks professor," Albus said.

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. I'm Professor Pelbrook. It's a pleasure to meet the son of the Chosen One."

Albus sighed. He got that a lot, although he was very happy for his father, he wished people would treat him like himself, rather than Harry Potter's son.

"But, I would be careful around Mr. Malfoy," Professor Pelbrook said, turning away, "He may not be so happy about getting in trouble his first day back."

Professor Pelbrook turned and walked down the corridor past wide-eyed faced first-years.

"You lot- go change into your robes, we'll be arriving soon," Albus said to the group.

They nodded quickly at the prefect and turned to go to their compartments. Albus turned to Rose.

"Pelbrook seems like a good headmaster," Albus commented.

"Yes," agreed Rose. She looked at her watch and gasped, "You're right, Al, we'll be at school in ten minutes!"

Rose rushed down towards her compartment. Albus turned the other direction and went to meet his friends, Mark Thomas and Frank Longbottom. He slipped into a clean pair of Gryffindor robes and gathered his things. The bright and welcoming sight of Hogwarts greeted him as he stepped off the train.

"First years!" called Professor Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Dad!" said Frank.

"Hullo Frank, Mark, Al!" Professor Longbottom said, "See you lot up at Hogwarts!" Neville was in charge of taking the first years up in the boats after Rubeus Hagrid, the former gameskeeper, retired.

Albus, Frank, and Mark met up with Rose and her best friend Erin FInnigan by the carriages. James told him a rumor that invisible monsters pulled the carriages. The carriages seemed to be pulling themselves by magic, but Albus asked his father anyway. Harry simply said, "Don't be scared."

Albus shuttered as he climbed into the carriage and it rolled off to Hogwarts. Everyone chattered away as they reached the castle and entered the Great Hall for the feast. The familiar floating candles and enchanted sky made the young witches and wizards smile, like they did every year. Neville pulled the sorting hat and small stool right in front of the headmasters' chair and the small first-years trickled down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The last Weasley relative, Molly Weasley (Percy and Audrey's daughter) had been sorted into Gryffindor, happily. When the last student had been sorted, the bowls and plates filled themselves and the Hogwarts students ate cheerfully. At the end of the feast, Professor Pelbrook stood up and chatter died down.

"I'm not going to say much," the wizard said, "as I assume I will get to know you all quickly. I know it's a big change for the school when a new headmaster sits in this chair, but I am delighted to have the honor to stand where your last leaders, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall previously stood and I am happy to be back at this wonderful school to start off a new year!"

The students applauded their new headmaster, and Albus happily agreed with Pelbrook's speech. It was definitely going to be a new and different year.


End file.
